


safe place

by wiikon



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, The Glade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiikon/pseuds/wiikon
Summary: basically i made it up the other day when i was lying in my bed and trying to fell asleep and the next day i just wrote it. and now i want to share it. feel free to point out every typo i made or mistake in grammar, i'm still learning this language.hope you'll like it





	safe place

she was woke up by a soft sound of alarm clock. she stretched her arms and felt cold metal under her fingers. what the..., she thought and quickly opened her eyes and saw... nothing. she blinked few times and still was seeing nothing, just darkness. she waved her hand just inches away from her face and couldn't see it.

she realized that this strange sound wasn't actually an alarm. it was metal ground against metal. am i moving? i swear I felt movement, she thought and looked for the wall she has touched earlier and stood up. her eyes got used to darkness and she looked around. she was in a big cage or box. it was cold and hard to breathe. and it seemed it was moving up. how was that even possible? how did she wake up in an elevator? she saw few boxes on the floor around her and that was it. what the hell was going on?

she walked around this strange... thing she was in looking for an exit. after a dozen minutes of walking in circle and finding nothing she finally sat down and started thinking. 'calm down. it's probably just a dream. you're sleeping and having the weirdest dream ever. I just have to pinch myself and that's it.' she pinched herself and was still in that box. she felt it was moving faster and even started shaking. 'any second longer and I'm going to throw up' she thought, but suddenly the lift stopped.

it felt like she was sitting there for hours. nothing was happening and all she could think of was her alarm clock. she remembered setting it before she went to sleep. was it the day before or few days? wait... what was she doing before she woke up in this box? or who was the last person she was talking to? how were her parents look like? she didn't remember anything about her life! the second she realized that she felt anxiety spreading all over her body. she didn't remember why she set this stupid alarm clock. how was it possible she knew things about life but knew nothing about her own life? she felt so cold and started breathing heavily. she was shaking and couldn't stop frantically thinking about her parents, her life and this damned clock. what was...

'hi greenie, you're okay?'

she felt somebody's hand on her shoulder and in a moment she was standing in an opposite corner of the box. what the hell? how someone just came up here?, she thought. she saw the whole ceiling was open and light was coming from it. there were plenty of faces outside and this one boy in front of her. she heard so many voices, everyone was speaking at the same time. It was so overwhelming.

'hey calm down, you're shakin'. we won't hurt ya.'

like she would let them. she stoodd still and narrowed her eyes. she took a proper look at him, he was much taller than she but had skinny frame, fluffy blond hair and actually looked cute. he really didn't look like he was about to hurt her, but these boys above looked scary. she wouldn’t let them see how she felt. they were saying stupid words she didn't understand and were clearly terrified she was a girl.

'what's your name?' blond boy was still trying to get anwers from her

'why-' she stopped and started coughing. when was the last time she talked? after clearing her throat she continued 'why don't you tell me your name first?'

'right, I'm newt' he said after a smile 'let me-' he was interrupted by a scream and then somebody smashed on te floor between them

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL TOMMY' newt screamed at the boy lying under their feets 'are you okay?'

'it wasn't me! gally pushed me' the boy explained and stood up

he was a bit shorter than newt and still taller than her. am I a gnome or what, she thought. he had dark hair, almost black and looked like a teenager, actually all of them looked young. how old was she?

'i bet that's what happened.' newt looked up irritated and then back at girl with a softer face 'at least introduce yourself' he pointed at her and crossed his arms. boy faced her and smiled.

'hi. I'm thomas, do you remember your name?'

how did he know she didn't remember it? did he had something to do with it? so many questions however she couldn’t start talking. and why she was still there, in this gross box. she took a peek around and saw the boxes were made into stairs. she looked again at boys and calculated her chance of escaping. newt was skinny so easy, but thomas looked more muscular. they looked kind of worried about her. she saw maybe 15 different faces outside, but they looked kind of scared and disgusted so they should move out of her way. 

-hello, random girl, are you there? - thomas waved his hand in front of her face with laugh and snapped her out of her thoughts. second after that she was on these makeshift stairs running up.

she jumped out of the box and light blinded her for a moment. it was really dark inside. she heard gasps and saw boys moving away from her way so after hard look at as many faces as she could she run ahead.

'greenie stop!'

'this shank will kill herself'

'shut your hole. she's a girl.'

she heard different voices laughing and shouting. someone even asked Thomas if they were related. what? why would they be related? she quit thinking and looked around. everything was green here, plenty of grass, trees, she saw small wooden buildings and at left side there was a forest. she run towards it and quickly looked back. few boys and newt was running towards her, but much ahead of them was thomas and some asian boy. they were close so no longer looking back she run inside.

forest quickly became dense and dark and she couldn't run anymore. she found tree that she could climb on and went almost on top of it. she heard them looking for her and shouting but she just sat comfy and made sure they wouldn't see her.

what the hell is this place, she asked herself. it looks like a very big meadow. but why i came up here in this weird box? and why everywhere I see boys and not even a one girl? and why I don't remember my name? at least she could breathe fresh air and not this stale one in that box. she sighed and rested her head on a tree while trying to find herself in this new situation.

'greeenie, please stop hidin'. I'll explain everythin' to ya' she heard newts voice very close. honestly, he sounded strange, he had weird accent 'I promise'

she could use a clarification. but she would do it on her terms. she looked down where she heard his voice and saw this blond head. he was heading to her tree, so she checked if he was alone and nobody was around. when he was under her she grabbed a small fruit of this tree and let it fall on his head.

'ouch' he rubbed his head and looked up. she waved at him with a smile and then put finger on her mouth. shock on his face almost made her burst into laughter, but she controlled herself and mouthed 'then come here'

she wasn't happy about letting a stranger in her save space she just have found, but it was better than standing in front of dozens of strangers. there, in these woods, have to be another tree as big and effuse as this one. newt sighted, rolled his eyes and started climbing. she didn't saw any other boy around, but she could hear them. when he finally sat at the branch near her he said.

'we had a newbies that was runnin' and hidin', but you're the first one that really climbed a shuckin' tree'

'well then i'm more creative.' she said and moved to the more important things 'where the hell am I? who the hell are you? and...' she stopped not sure if she wanted to share her little secret with him

'why ‘the hell’ don't you remember your name?' he asked politely

'yeah... exactly.'

'well greenie. welcome to the glade.'


End file.
